Badass Battlearena
by Shaman94
Summary: Two spunky, headstrong, mythical creatures go head to head to find out who would win in a fight between Spyro the dragon and Rainbow Dash. Pick your team.


Fictions deadliest characters go head to head to see who truly is the most Badass.

In this episode Equastrieas fast peaguses, Rainbow Dash, goes head to head with her video game male equivalent, Skylands very own Spyro.

Rainbow Dash is a peaguses pony from the magical land of Equastriea. Along with being a member of the Mane Six Rainbow Dash is also the fastest flyer in the land. What Rainbow lacks in strength she makes up for in speed, being able to produce tornados at neckbreaking speed. She can also easily get up to speeds that can break the sound barrier allowing her to do her most powerful move the Sonic Rainboom, yet she has not yet used this move as an attack. Rainbow Dash has also an small range of close combat skills as seen when fighting foes such as changelings and even Starscream. They consist mainly of two attacks: Bucking and the Buckineer Blaze(which is too awesome to show on screen). Her endurance is something to be admired as well being able to crash into solid rock and get right back up form of fighting is Karate which she has a black belt in.

Spyro is a purple dragon from the world of Skyland. He has saved the world from a variety of threats with his long range of combat skills and magical abilities. While Spyro is a dragon he is not limited to Fire breathe alone, he can also breathe lighting and ice for wide range and short distance attacks. Spyro, while not the fastest Skylander, is one of the fastest there is reaching up to 90 out of 100. He can also run up to speeds building up friction around his horns so hot that two walls of pure fire circles around them. Spyros endurance allows him to with stand intense abuse even allowing him to break through metal barriers and weakend rock floors, useful when he faces armored enimies. And while he can endure some pain he can only take so much, that's where his friend Sparks comes in but not in the arena, in other words he can dish it out but can't really take it back in. Finally Spyro is a master of some dragon form of Kung Fu(I forget the name).

Time for the battle to start.

In the Everfree Forest Spyro and Rainbow Dash ready for battle."You got a black belt in stupidity if you think your going to beat me." says RD,"Let's go my little pony." Spyro responds. RD makes the first move by ramming into Spyro and crashing into a tree using Spyro as an impact cushion and then begins to rapidly buck him into the tree. Spyro uses his ice breathe to freez RD in place givin him enough time to get a safe distance and recover from his beating. RD then breaks free of her icy prison after a minute or so and returns to attacking Spyro. RD takes more caution however so to avoid his various breathe attacks. Spyro uses his Fire breathe to build a wall of fire around him so RD can only attack from above. RD decides to fly in a circle above Spyro creating a massive tornado uprooting Spyro and chucking him acroos th gets back up only to see RD flying towards quickly Spyro uses his lighting breathe to stop RD in her tracks. The two, now only a few feet from each other, engage each other in physical combat matching one another with their own skills. Finally their stale mate was broken when Spyro finally through RD into the air. RD used this opportunity to fly high enough so she gain enough speed to do the Sonic Rainboom. She aimed to preform the ultimate Buckineer Blaze with Spyro as her target so Spyro decide to use his own Speed against her. He began to charge, horn first, building a wall of fire around his entire body. The two mythical creatures were on a direct collision course with eachother at their top speed and finally they collide creating a massive explosion of blindingly bright rainbow shine following a fiery wall for miles clearing most of the forest around them. As the dust settles we see Spyro, dazed and beaten but still standing. While RD is face down in the ground and a horn shaped wound in the center of her head.

WINNER: Spyro

RD may be tough but her only physichal fights were with push ovlike such as Starscream and the Changelings were as Spyro has fought raging monsters that are clearly more powerful then what a dragon his age and size should be able to Handel. Spyro may have astiff neck tomorrow morning but that's more then you can say for Rainbow Dash.

Next Time: Spyro may taste victory now but how will he fare with his oldest rival?


End file.
